


夜园 第十一章 回家/换衣服

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 27





	夜园 第十一章 回家/换衣服

第十一章

纪秋吞着榴莲酥，有一点残渣留在嘴边，呆愣着忘了说话。  
高夜扭过他的脸，舔掉了嘴角的那粒残渣，看了看他，捏开牙关，品尝里面甜蜜的津液。  
纪秋的睫毛扫着高夜的脸，柔顺又乖巧地，任他吸.吮、辗转，由着他亲吻。没一会，纪秋呼吸滞涩，脸颊通红，快要喘不过气来了。  
两人才结束了这一吻。  
纪秋喃喃道：“阿夜……”  
高夜抵着他的头，品尝似的亲一下他的唇。  
“去换衣服，臭死了。”  
纪秋闻了闻自己：“哪有。”  
高夜捏他的脸：“快去。”  
他不想碰除了纪秋之外的东西。  
纪秋于是只好挪去浴室。  
他先去洗了个澡，出来看到他的包已经被扔了，只剩下贴身的几件衣物，钱包、证件和那盒紫菜包饭。高夜还想要把最后的衣物都扔掉，他提起那条款式老旧的内裤，对纪秋道：“你就穿这种？”  
纪秋红着脸抢救下来：“这种很舒服啊。”  
高夜走到更衣室里，挑了自己的内裤，三角样式，一条薄薄的蕾丝内裤，一条粉红丁字裤，他早给纪秋准备的。连着几件西装、成衣，连同袜子、配饰，一起拿出来让他选。  
纪秋还穿着他的睡袍，大大的袖子，开着衣领：“给我的吗？”  
高夜坐在沙发上：“嗯，一件件试给我看。”  
“现在？”  
“对，现在。”  
纪秋拿着衣服，那条粉红丁字裤也露太多了吧。这个也要试吗？  
他正纠结着，有人敲了门。  
高夜懒洋洋的：“谁？”  
老管家在外谦卑的声音：“太太要您现在过去一趟。”  
高夜道：“我有事，待会再去。”  
“好的。”  
老管家似乎退下了，纪秋不好意思地道：“我打扰你了么？你有事就先忙吧，我没关系。”  
高夜依旧在沙发上坐着：“没事，你试。”  
“我进去试。”  
“在这试。”  
“阿夜……”  
纪秋软软地撒娇，奈何高夜不为所动。他只好羞耻地在他面前脱下睡袍，露出光裸的躯体，从上到下不着片缕。  
他颤颤地站在高夜的目光下，似乎都能感觉到那目光落在身上的温度。有着两套器官的畸形身体在爱人面前暴露无遗，他难堪地开始换衣服。  
先是粉色的内裤，从两腿间一点点拉上，后来是衬衣、裤子、西装……穿戴完毕，走到高夜身边任他欣赏一番，再换下一套。  
一件件穿，一件件脱，缓慢又煽情。  
高夜看着面前的人，月光沐浴着那美妙的裸.体，那么漂亮的身体，穿上他的衣服的时候，身姿曼妙，优美迷人，像换了一个人。  
换完了，他害羞地看向他，脸蛋绯红，目光盈盈。在那时候，他好像就是他一个人的。  
高夜的胸口泛起一股灼热，目光也变得幽秘危险，时不时落在纪秋身上，都要燃烧起来。  
他一边吃着纪秋带来的包饭，一边欣赏着这旖旎的风景。  
他让他在自己房间里，像芭比娃娃一样换衣服，他把他藏在这里，做自己的专属礼物。  
他，就是他的。  
过了会，又有人过来敲门：“太太……”  
高夜低吼：“出去。”


End file.
